The Research Resource Technical Development Component is a dedicated vehicle for identification, development, standardization and dissemination of specialized assays and technologies which will be made available to the research community for human immunology studies. While the immediate application is orthopox-related, a general strategy for evaluating robust protective human T and B cell responses is offered. The RRTDC of this cooperative center will be composed of eight components: 1) bioinformatics; 2) recombinant protein expression facility; 3) monoclonal antibody production, purification and analysis facility; 4) automated functional assay analysis; 5) TCR repertoire analysis by high throughput DNA sequencing at the single cell level; 6) cutaneous resource to establish cell and organotypic skin cultures; 7) a Serex-based vaccinia/MVA phage display for human antibody screening; and 8) biomarker library resource. A set of well-defined scientific milestones and periodic evaluations of scientific progress with respect to those milestones are offered.